


Salacity

by googlevixx



Series: Fae Days [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googlevixx/pseuds/googlevixx
Summary: Desire is a fickle thing.





	Salacity

**Author's Note:**

> Canon to events of hello yearning post chapter 10 and pre chapter 12.  
> a 100 kudos special!!  
> thank you everyone!!  
> plz be 18 or over before engaging, it's rated mature for a reason.

The night is the same as every night. However, it’s silent. There’s a hidden power lurking in the cracks and crevices of his home as Taekwoon pads barefoot down the hardwood of the hallway. The cool press of the floor against the bottoms of his feet it soothing while a soft cotton press of his fleece athletic pants clings loosely around his legs. They’re comfortable. He was used to wearing them to bed since Jaehwan began sleeping with him. For the added layer of warmth and protection from his antics.

Spring had been fine, when it was still cool enough that even under the blankets of his bed he wasn’t stifling. The fae was a cuddler. Taekwoon would wake up to the danger of blond hair becoming stuck in his mouth while the asparas had his head nestled in the crook of his neck. It was lovely; akin to rapturous. 

It felt right.  
Until it wasn’t anymore.  
Taekwoon was growing increasingly more aware of an urgency in his body. It ran rampant through is veins- hot, thick- it was worse when darkness fell and the house was silent. He would still be able to hear Jaehwan’s heartbeat beside him before the inevitable shuffle of the other man’s body. Then, he would be fastened to Taekwoon’s side, as if the fae was blissfully unaware that Taekwoon knew what he was up to. 

Jaehwan would squeeze beside Taekwoon’s arm if the human was on his back. Deft fingers would drift up the side of it, up to Taekwoon’s bicep and back down again. Repeat. Repeat. Neither of them would say a word. Then they would fall asleep and allow the process to repeat itself over.

Then the fingers started wandering. Over Taekwoon’s barely concealed ribcage; the only barrier between their flesh the thin fabric of his nightshirt. Down his stomach, when Taekwoon’s breath would catch in his throat with an eerie hitch, and up anew. Always benign. Nothing outside of their comfort zone. Nothing that was cause for alarm.

Taekwoon started to have trouble falling asleep. Into peaceful sleep, would be the way to better put it. He could attempt to keep the tossing and turning to a minimal if only to prevent Jaehwan from waking with him in the early hours of the morning. When the dreams (vivid) did happen to rouse him from slumber, Taekwoon would lie there in an overheating mess with a hard problem. 

It was good for him that Jaehwan’s hand never meandered too far down. 

But he was rife with insanity as he lay there, pathetically hoping the racing of his heart would cease and the sultrous visions of his subconscious would fade back into the ecstasy of his unconscious. 

Just being with Jaehwan should be enough for him, and the walls were thin. 

Tonight was going to end up being the same, he just knew it. The gut feeling was there and he savoured in the coldness of the floor, of the walls, of anything physical that would quell the scorch of his brewing sensuous concepts. 

He just had to keep himself together. Jaehwan and him had done little more than kiss and some light petting, and Taekwoon didn’t even know if FaeFolk procreated like the human species. He would be perfectly okay if they didn’t; he was a grown man who could take care of himself. Nevertheless, if there was an infinitesimal chance that Jaehwan would be distressed by knowing Taekwoon’s dreaming imaginations, then they would have to go. 

The night is the same as every night. Except it’s silent because Minyul is at his grandparents’ to celebrate a holiday that surely had little meaning but was important not to gloss over for the sake of societal normalcy. Curse social traditions. 

Jaehwan is already on his bed. He’s always ready ahead of Taekwoon. The asparas claimed it helped him sleep better if he in bed first. Long ago, the human had stopped questioning the logic that came from the otherworldly.

Normally, Jaehwan would be sprawled out under the covers by the time Taekwoon entered the room, scrolling on the phone that Taekwoon had no idea the means to which it had come into his possession. Tonight, he’s not. Instead, he’s cross- legged, looking intently at the human as he comes through the door. Taekwoon is struck with concern. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, because it’s polite and conversation distracts him from the skin of Jaehwan’s thighs in plain view since the fae conveniently only wore boxers and a t-shirt to sleep. 

The football player is fixed with an unreadable stare by Jaehwan. The fae is hesitantly playing with his fingers in front of him, the picture of indecisiveness, then he opens his mouth.

“Why won’t you touch me?”  
“Uhh.” Taekwoon touched him all the time. He let Jaehwan do pretty much whatever he wanted; free roam of his body. “Clarify?”  
“Humans copulate.”  
“Ye-ep.”  
“Yes. “  
“Jaehwan,” Taekwoon starts in exasperation because the fae just really needs to spit it out before Taekwoon loses his mind. 

“I want to try it,” the fae says instead. “With you,” Jaehwan adds after a moment. 

Oh.  
_Oh._  
Taekwoon takes a second, because the blood in his head is suddenly rushing downwards in so quick a fashion that his knees might buckle and that would be really embarrassing. He’s been so _tense_ , not seeking to lead Jaehwan on or push him into something they were both not ready for.

Hell, Taekwoon had never done anything before with another man. The intensity of his attraction to the fae was frightening at times.  
This was one of those times.  
“A-are you sure?” He stumbles when his blood pressure returns to a healthy level and his head stops swimming.

“Yes,” and it’s the fae’s turn to be agitated as he worries his bottom lip with his teeth. “You never responded to me so I thought maybe you just didn’t want to, and I get i-"

He never gets to finish his sentence because a passionate force overtakes Taekwoon at that point, crumbling down all of the walls he’d set up for himself in a single instant so that he’s acting on feeling alone. There’s just enough time for Jaehwan’s eyes to widen then Taekwoon is overtaking him, the human’s knees digging into the mattress as he cups the sides of Jaehwan’s face in his hands and crashes their lips together. It’s entirely too much tongue, too much teeth, but the tension inside of him is slowly releasing the longer he has Jaehwan at his mercy. 

He feels the fae’s arms slip around his neck when Taekwoon presses him back against the sheets. There’s a hand in his hair, tugging at the locks on the border of painfully; not to force Taekwoon to stop. Quite the opposite. It was tugging him impossibly closer.

Their breaths mingle in the air as something voracious spurs Taekwoon into action. He can't hold back anymore. He's been subject to a rousing rollercoaster ride of emotions and their rapacious nature was seeping out through his fervid motions. Before, that was child’s play. That was the clumsiness that came with inexperience mingled with the uncertainty of an unanticipated whirlwind romance. This was close to unbearable. It was worse when they were apart. Every second of the broken kiss, every missed moment of pressed lips was so much worse than the suffocation that came with being together. 

They have to break apart. For oxygen. Taekwoon regrets it, yet he has to. And there’s something he’s compelled to ask for his own standards of morality.

“Is this alright?” He manages, huffing the words out as he desperately tries to catch his breath. He needs to do this. He needs to be sure. Taekwoon, as much as it hurts him, pushes at Jaehwan’s chest with a splayed hand to give them space. 

He needs to know Jaehwan craves this as bad as he does.

“Fuck,” the fae mutters, chasing Taekwoon’s mouth with his own. His eyes are wild, glazed over and a mingling of colours that brightened his gaze all while giving it a crazed quality. His lips are pink and plump, probably bruised after Taekwoon’s attack on them. “Why didn’t I do this sooner?” Taekwoon might hear the fae mumble, but Jaehwan is scrambling to get out from underneath him, which Taekwoon complies to. The incursion may have been too much too fast.

Or maybe not, because Jaehwan is flipping them over into the opposite position so that he’s on top and grinning down at his contract keeper. He hovers over the human, straddling Taekwoon’s thighs with his head cocked to the side and the sight is so tantalizing that Taekwoon feels like he might actually be salivating. He’s never felt like this with anyone before. Probably because he’s never cared to this point. Taekwoon reaches out to the asparas another time, only for the fae to shake his head.

“Hold on, just… hold on,” is the answer he gets to the quizzical look he shoots. The fae reaches over the bedside, scrounging for something underneath the side of the bed he’s taken over. Taekwoon pushes himself up with his elbows, curious.

His eyes become round at the object Jaehwan finally presents to him.

“W-where did you get that?” Taekwoon asks him, almost horrified, mostly impressed.  
Jaehwan shrugs at him. “I bought it. I thought we might need it when you finally figured yourself out.”

Pest. 

The lube container is small, though it’s more than enough for the night. How Jaehwan knew it would be a necessity, Taekwoon wasn’t inclined to find out. He only gives the fae enough time to place the bottle on the dresser then drags Jaehwan back towards him by the fae’s hips, fingers delving underneath his shirt to dig into the supple flesh. It reacts to him so pleasantly when it bounces back against his palms. 

But then Jaehwan is moving his hips languidly in Taekwoon’s lap and _oh_ -  
_That feels-_  
_That feels good._

“Sh-shit,” he hisses passed his teeth, grinding up to the weight that is so heavy and satisfying on his groin. He tosses his head back into the pillow, letting the fae take control. The sensation of his shirt sliding away from his chest brings him back. 

“Lift your arms,” Jaehwan tell him. Taekwoon does, and soon his torso is bare to the onslaught of Jaehwan’s touch. Everywhere his hands land is hot, leaving fiery trails over his skin. He’s so warm; it’s too warm.

“You too,” he growls, and it doesn’t sound exactly like his voice. It’s lower, gruffer. Taekwoon barely cares. Jaehwan sits back to tug the hem of his own top up and over his head. He throws it somewhere to the side and Taekwoon basks in the sight presented to him. 

He’s seen Jaehwan before; that was different. Taekwoon was certain he’d memorized every dip, every curve to the fae’s body through sight alone- he was so in the wrong. Running his hands up the fae’s sides, the other man squirms, stifling a giggle. He was sensitive. Taekwoon will store that information for later, when they were satiated. Hunger that has nothing to with food churns in his gut and he captures the creature in another arduous kiss. He just needs right now.  
Jaehwan is receptive. He’s eager to meet Taekwoon at every step, and the weight of his hands on the human’s body is tantalizing. It starts tentatively, like he’s not sure what to do, but his confidence overcomes him until Jaehwan is leaving light fingernails marks over Taekwoon’s chest, glancing over his nipples. Taekwoon sucks in a hard breath at that; it felt better than he thought it would. Searing. Maybe he was sensitive, too. 

He’s longing for more, and when Jaehwan tangles his fingers in his hair once more, he knows it’s mutual. At some point, Taekwoon had started palming at his stomach and the edge of the boxers that separate them. 

“Can I..?” He bothers asking as he pulls at the elastic lining. Jaehwan is starting at him with a fierce force behind his eyes. He nods. Taekwoon guides the cotton down the fae’s thighs and Jaehwan shifts to make it easier for him. 

He’s gorgeous.  
Not in the way catwalk models are gorgeous.  
From the blush in Jaehwan’s cheeks to his chest to the reserve starting to build in his gaze, he’s exquisite.  
His naked member is flush at the tip, solid, straight. (Bigger than Taekwoon would have guessed). Jaehwan fidgets when Taekwoon gapes for too long, and the human’s attention is drawn to the fae’s face, where he’s glaring. 

“Take yours off,” Jaehwan demands. Taekwoon quirks a brow.  
“Into giving orders?”  
“Don’t tease me.”  
Taekwoon chuckles. It’s a difficult task when Jaehwan refuses to budge this go around. He deals with it, taking down his pants and briefs in one motion to the point he can before the fae blocks him. Jaehwan handles it past Taekwoon’s knees. The breeze of the room is suddenly the sensation he focuses on.  
This is really happening. 

Strain exists between them. On the one hand, Taekwoon is unable to pause his caresses. His hands move of their own accord to explore the lithe form granted to him. Down his ribs, past his hips, along the contours of muscular thighs. There’s a pause when Jaehwan grips onto Taekwoon’s wrist. 

“Touch me,” he insists, and Taekwoon was not the person to turn down such an order.  
The strangeness of the act refuses to leave him; still the motion comes with ease. Pumping a few times is weird when it’s someone else, but the noises Jaehwan is making made it more than worth the effort. Taekwoon sits up with Jaehwan lounging in the space between his legs so he can pepper kisses down Jaehwan’s neck and across his collarbone, hoping to calm the nerves he could tell were building. Taekwoon, when he wants something, he’s certain of it. Making Jaehwan happy was his goal for tonight. 

When the fae becomes pliant and meets Taekwoon’s advances, he halts. There’s a step taken next that Taekwoon is unsure about, and this is where he’s off guard. The bottle is heavy in his hand, from physical weight or doubt, the football player was unsure.

“I’ve never…” he tries to explain himself.  
“I can do it!”  
Jaehwan is bad to his usual self momentarily, giddily snatching the container from Taekwoon’s hands and unscrewing it deftly. He takes a dollop of the lube, rubbing it between his thumb, ring and middle fingers before his eyes screw shut. His hand disappears behind him and Taekwoon watches in fascination as his expression changes. First concentrated, looking at the space past the top of Taekwoon’s head, then discomfort, and the human rubs his thighs soothingly, murmuring sweet nothings under his breath that he would rather die than admit to saying aloud. Finally (finally) Jaehwan relaxes, his appearance smooths out only to be taken over by pleasure. He’s enjoying himself. Taekwoon is mesmerized.

The asparas’ stare is heavily-lidded and his eyes nearly closed when he takes Taekwoon by surprise. He stops the momentum of his hips which had been grinding back onto his slick fingers, instead circling the digits around Taekwoon’s cock; hard, agonizingly curved towards his stomach and guides himself towards it. He refuses to break eye contact with Taekwoon, and the human desires to be trapped in the worlds that are the fae’s eyes, if only for a fervorous second. 

“Fuck!” He’s loud. Jaehwan is tight around him, sinking onto his member and Taekwoon is encased in such heavenly warmth he bites down on his tongue to stop a whimper escaping his throat. What happens instead is a guttural and animalistic noise. Jaehwan falls until the plush flesh of his ass is flush to Taekwoon’s thighs, and Taekwoon is unable to recall any words. His head spins. Jaehwan’s hands plant on his shoulders. They breathe for a minute; then the fae starts to move.

It has to be slow at first. For them both to become used to the sensations that were so natural yet incredibly foreign. Taekwoon bucks his hips up subconsciously and Jaehwan cries out. The sound is divine. 

He longs to make it happen more.  
The human thrusts his hips again, reveling in the gratified clamour of Jaehwan’s mewling. Taekwoon isn’t loud himself, never had been, now didn’t need to be.

Who cares if the walls are thin.

“Don't, don’t stop,” the fae pants. Taekwoon had no intention. The burning in his thighs is nothing when Jaehwan is falling apart in his arms, clawing at his biceps, his chest, anything he can get his hands onto. This is what Taekwoon had been longing for. Unraveling the supernatural creature until he was a mess because of it. 

Taekwoon refuses to stop. He doesn’t let up his relentless pace when Jaehwan collapses against his chest, hips jerking as his white release coats Taekwoon’s stomach. He can’t stop chasing his own end to the carnal frenzy of sensation, Jaehwan limp although his arms are circled around his human’s waist. 

Burying his face in Jaehwan’s shoulder, Taekwoon succumbs to the blissful spell, emptying himself inside of the fae while nipping at the soft flesh victim to his gluttony. Beads of sweat are forming on his brow, and when he presses his lips to the side of Jaehwan’s neck, he tastes salt. 

The high buzzes in his head and Taekwoon’s chest heaves. The asparas is listless, yet Taekwoon believes he feels the curve of Jaehwan’s smile on his body. 

When he can speak, he does.  
“Was that okay?”  
“Mhm,” Jaehwan rumbles. Taekwoon wants to laugh. Jaehwan simply begins to curl up close to Taekwoon’s body.  
“We need to get clean,” the human prompts and Jaehwan sighs.  
“Later.”  
Yeah, Taekwoon guessed they had time.  
For now, he would be appeased with tracing the scars of the fae’s back.  
Underneath his fingers, they might be benevolent.  
He would make sure the fae would never hurt like that again.


End file.
